Benutzer Blog:Bjoungah/ The Elder Scrolls Online! Was ist Eure Meinung?
Hi! Seit einigen Monaten ist es bekannt: The Elder Scrolls Online. Das MMORPG für die The Elder Scrolls Reihe. Ich für meinen Teil freue mich sehr auf die BETA. Ich will einfach wissen, ob es so ist, wie es sein sollte, oder ob es das klassische MMORPG die was nach Wow herausgekommen sind Syndrom haben wird. Sicherlich es hat Ähnlichkeiten. Aber schon alleine das Genre Fantasy MMO setzt eine Ähnlichkeit wie WoW vorraus. Doch im Gegensatz zu anderen Kulturen, sollte man bei Spielen nicht die Ähnlichkeiten, sondern die Unterschiede in den Mittelpunkt stellen. Und die sind(wenn richtig umgesetzt) erheblich. Zum Beispiel das Skill-System Das gute alte Skill System, welches man aus Oblivion und Morrowind kennt ist einzigartig. Bei Skyrim wurde es allerdings jedoch stark geändert. Allerdings nicht zu stark. Ich habe immer noch das Klassische Learning by Doing Skill System, bei dem ich die Fertigkeiten auflevele, indem ich sie übe. Für mich einer der Gründe mit der TES-Reihe anzufangen. Außerdem ist die fehlende Einschränkung der Klassen eine wahre Wohltat von Bethesda. Meiner Meinung nach, hat Skyrim das Skill-System von Oblivion und Morrowind mit dem klassischem RPG Skill-System, welches man schon so häufig gesehen hat auf annähernd optimaler Weise kombiniert. Ungefähr so will ich es auch in TESO haben(bevor ich so etwas wie bei Diablo III vorgesetzt bekomme...) Die Lore Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nur wenig Ahnung von der Lore von WoW, aber ich habe Erfahrung mit epischem anderen Lores, wodurch ich berechtigt bin zu behauopten: Die Lore von The Elder Scrolls ist einfach nur genial. Schon alleine die Unmengen von Bücher erzählen eine Geschichte. Der Krieg in Morrowind. Wir bekommen garnichts davon mit. Wir können uns nur ausmalen, was da so abläuft und wie es ausgeht. Vielleicht kommt es ja in einem nächsten Teil? Keine Ahnung. Es ist die Vorfreude jedenfalls Wert, selbst, wenn wir nur in einem weiteren Buch darüber Erfahren werden. Und Vorfreude ist bekanntlich die schönste Freude. Oder was ist mit unserem Helden aus Morrowind passiert? Man weiß es nicht. Er ist nach Akavir gereist, das ist auch schon alles. Man sieht, das unglaublich große potenzial dieser Lore lässt unsere eigene Vorstellungskraft das Elder Scrolls UNiversum bis ins Unendliche wachsen. The Elder Scrolls an sich Die meisten von uns müssen zugeben, sie hatten schon einmal folgenden Gedanken: The Elder Scrolls hat so viel mehr Qualität als MMORPG's, wenn man daraus ein MMO macht, könnte ich in Frieden sterben. Ich hatte ihn. Wenn man es richtig anstellt(und ich hoffe Zenimax Online Studios ist dazu in der Lage) dann lässt sich aus einem umfangreichen RPG ein umfangreiches MMORPG machen. Es ist schon einmal funtioniert (WoW!) Doch TES hat sehr viele Sachen, die einem bei MMORPG bisher verweigert wurden. Schleichen! Heimlicher Kill! Häuser zum Einbrechen! All das in First Person View. Da stößt man auf die schwierigste Hürde die Zenimax vor sich hat, aber auch auf das, was dieses Spiel zu einem Erfolg machen kann. Es ist zugegeben sehr schwer es möglich zu machen in einem MMORPG einen Taschendiebstahl wie in Skyrim durchzuführen. Aber es ist möglich. Man könnte durch Spezielle Menüführung nur für den Taschendiebstahl den Vorgang derartig Beschleunigen, dass er in einem Multiplayer durchführbar ist. Ohne heranschleichen, quicksave, E drücken, Items auswählen, gegebenfalls erwischtwerden und quickload und nochmal versuchen, bis es geht. Natürlich müsste man solche Sachen, wie die Rüstung ausziehen weglasse, oder 1 000 000 000 000 000 Septime aus der Tasche holen(was war in der 2Ä Überhaupt die Währung?) Und der Stealth Kill? Selbst ich kann dafür eine Lösung finden. Eine Einfache noch dazu. In TES ist in der KI festgelegt, ob der NPC den Spieler bemerken kann. Wenn nicht, ignoriert er ihn. Soetwas könnte man auch in das MMO einbauen, nur halt mit Unsichtbarkeit(wenn er ihn nicht sehen kann, dann ist er Unsichtbar) Und ich bin mir zu 100% sicher, dass Profis wie Zenimax sich etwas wesentlich besseres einfallen lassen können als ich! Allgemeine Kritikpunkte Gegen TESO gibt es sehr viele Kritikpunkte, die führ mich auch nachvollziehbar sind. Allerdings können viele von ihnen durch gutes Game Design ausgemerzt werden. Die Ähnlichkeit mit WoW ist eine große Gruppe an Kritikpunkten. Es ist auch sehr leicht vorstellbar, dass es ein Flop wird, wieder ein WoW Klon, der sehr schlecht umgesetzt wird. Sehr leicht vorstellbar, weil wir es alle schon häufig gesehen haben. Aber durch gutes Gamedesign ist das kein Problem. Daher: Wenn Zenimax es richtig macht, dann wird das kein Problem sein. In sämtlichen Punkten. Und naürlich das Meistgehörte: TESO wird nur wieder so ein WoW Klon und wird die Elder Scrolls Reihe für immer zerstören! Dazu: LOL! WoW ist ganz klar ein Everquest Klon und sein WoW hat es kein einziges Spiel der Warcraft Reihe gegeben. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Warcraft und Starcraft(ungeachtet ihrr hohen Qualität) geklaut sind, nämlich von Warhammer und Warhammer 40 000, aber das ist ein anderes Thema... Aber jetzt seit ihr gefragt! Was ist eure Meinung? Werdet ihr es spielen, werdet ihr es nicht Spielen? Holt ihr euch die BETA oder nicht? Warum macht ihr es nicht? Et Cetera. Werdet ihr euch das Spiel kaufen? Ja Nein Werden wir schauen Warum nicht? Kein Interesse Es wird nicht gut sein Kein geeigneter PC/Mac vorhanden Andere Werdet ihr euch die Beta Holen? Ja Nein Welcher Fraktion wollt ihr am liebsten Beitreten? Daggerfall Pakt Aldmeribund Ebenherz Pakt Weiß ich noch nicht Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag